Raven
Raven ist ein Wrestler, der mit dem Debüt von Ignition seine Comeback bei SAW gegeben hat. Er ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler. Er legte ein erfolgloses Debütjahr 2007 bei RAW hin, ehe er 2008 zu Smackdown gedraftet wurde, wo er alsbald Teil der Hardcore-Division werden sollte. 2010 kehrte er zu RAW zurück und hatte dort mäßigen Erfolg, ehe er 2010 zu Backlash kam. Raven ist ein ehemaliger United States und SAW Hardcore Champion. Biographie Debütjahr bei RAW Raven debütierte auf der Road to WrestleMania 1 im RAW-Brand und legte sich sofort mit Rob Van Dam an, dem er jedoch beim Pay Per View in einem Hardcore Match unterlag. Obwohl er das Rematch bei Backlash in einem Steel Cage für sich entscheiden konnte, verlor Raven als nächstes bei Vengeance gegen Shawn Michaels. Während all diesen Monaten trat Raven nur sehr selten in Matches bei Wochenshows an. Das änderte sich jedoch nach Vengeance, als der Rabe sich mit Siegen über Monty Brown, William Regal oder den Sandman langsam in höhrere Cardregionen kämpfen konnte. Belohnt wurde das mit einem Intercontinental Title Shot bei der Survivor Series 2007, doch gegen Champion Super Dragon hatte Raven keine Chance. In der Folge verschwand Raven aus den Shows. Draft zu Smackdown Im Zuge des Drafts kam Raven 2008 überraschend zu Smackdown, nachdem er zuvor fast ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr bei RAW aufgetreten war. Dort war er der erste seit CM Punk und Sabu 2007, der wieder Hardcore Matches ins Brand brachte, und die meisten konnte er gewinnen. So bekam er bei No Mercy 2008 einen Shot auf den United States Title von Shelton Benjamin. Das Match musste wegen technischer Schwierigkeiten abgebrochen werden, doch es wurde 5 Tage später bei Smackdown wiederholt, wo Raven sich den Gürtel sicherte. Den musste er jedoch schon bei der Survivor Series wieder abgeben, nachdem er es im Special Survival Match unter die letzten drei geschafft hatte, dann aber doch noch eliminiert wurde - vom späteren Titelgewinner Sting. 2009 Nachdem Raven um den Jahreswechsel herum keine große Rolle mehr bei Smackdown spielte, fehdete er bis WrestleMania gegen den Sandman, gegen den er eine ausgeglichene Bilanz erzielen konnte. Es folgte eine Fehde gegen den späteren Hardcore Champion Terry Funk, den Raven beim Judgment Day ebenfalls bezwingen konnte. Als zu diesem Zeitpunkt der SAW Hardcore Title eingeführt wurde, konnte der Rabe allerdings kein Teil der Division sein, da er sich mit seinem Möchtegern-Groupie Stevie Richards herum schlagen musste. Als diese Geschichte abgeschlossen war, bekam Raven aber doch noch seinen Title Shot gegen Terry Funk, und konnte sich den Gürtel bei No Mercy 2009 gleich im ersten Anlauf sichern. Es folgten einige beeindruckende Siege bei Wochenshows, doch bei der Survivor Series holte Funk sich den Titel in der Elimination Chamber zurück. Da SAW daraufhin den Betrieb einstellte, kam es nie zu einem Rematch mit Raven. 2010 Nach dem Restart von SAW tauchte auch Raven recht zeitnah wieder auf und war erzürnt darüber zum Restart nicht eingeladen worden zu sein. Dadurch entspannte sich eine Fehde gegen JBL, die bis zur erneuten Pause von SAW anhielt. Dabei holte sich JBL auch Hilfe in Form von Pain (Ezekiel Jackson & Vladimir Kozlov). Raven hingegen agierte zuerst alleine, dann mit Hilfe von Truth und eines Unbekannten, der wegen der Zwangspause von SAW auch unbekannt blieb. Die Fehde fand nie einen richtigen Abschluß. Backlash Bei Backlash legte sich Raven zuerst mit einem weiteren Mann an, der sich zumindest der High-Society zugehörig fühlte, nämlich The Miz. Auch hier kam es zu einer längeren Fehde, in deren Verlauf auf Ravens Seite die Insane Clown Posse debütierte. Im Gegenzug holte sich The Miz Ezekiel Jackson und Santino Marella ins Boot. Raven verlor in dieser Fehde nicht nur einen Parking-Lot-Brawl gegen The Miz, auch das abschließende 6-Men Tag Team Match bei SAWolution. Danach wandte sich Raven dem Newcomer Delirious zu. Delirious betrachtete Raven als Vorbild, doch dieser entführte Delirious' Managerin Daizee Haze zusammen mit Drew McIntyre. In diese Fehde kam es auch zu Interkationen mit Terry Funk und Sabu. Zweiterer forderte durch seinen Manager und Sprachrohr Bill Alfonso Raven heraus ihn zu brechen, eine Herausforderung, die Raven nur zu gerne annahm. Raven und Sabu lieferten im Anschluss eine der stärksten Fehden des Jahres ab, in der Raven Sabu an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb und so Sabu nicht nur zum Top-Face der Hardcore-Division machte, sondern auch einiges über seinen Hintergrund aufdecken konnte. Sabu war zwischenzeitlich sogar Hardcore Champion geworden, sodass die Fehde in einem Ladder Match bei Cold Winter's Night gipfelte, den Raven auf sehr ungewöhliche Weise gewann: Sabu verließ, nachdem er Raven nach Strich und Faden verprügelt hatte, einfach den Ring und ging in den Backstagebereich, was Raven dazu nutzte, den Gürtel abzuhängen, wodurch er zum zweiten Mal Hardcore Champion wurde. Sabu begründete seine Aktion damit, dass er Raven noch einmal im Ring haben wollte, da er mit ihm noch lange nicht fertig sei. Daher kam es dann auch beim Royal Rumble 2012 zu einem 2 out of 3 Falls Hardcore Match zwischen den beiden. Überraschenderweise konnte Raven dort mit 1:0 in Führung gehen und hatte Sabu mehrfach kurz vor dem zweiten Fall. Allerdings schaffte Sabu dann doch ein furioses Comeback und gewann den Titel zurück. Geschlagen wandte sich Raven nun Sami Callihan zu. Auch hier versuchte Raven in den Kopf seines Kontrahenten zu kommen und ihn zu brechen. Allerdings erwies sich der durchgeknallte Callihan als resistent und versuchte, ganz unter dem Motto seine Spitznamens "The New Horror" den Spieß umzudrehen. Doch auch wenn Raven sichtlich damit zu kämpfen hatte, Callihan erreichte sein Ziel ebenfalls nicht. Beim Judgment Day trafen die beiden dann im Ring in einem 4-Way Hardcore Match auf Numazawa und Terry Funk. Der Funker gewann das Match, die Fehde gegen Callihan ging daher weiter und wurde erst bei The Bash durch einen Sieg von Sami zum Aschluss gebracht. Der "neue" Raven (bitte nachtragen) Der "alte" Raven Bei Backlash #155 rief General Manager Jack Crow, nachdem er in der Ausgabe zuvor angekündigt hatte, einen Betrug von Seiten des General Managers Cyrus aufdecken zu wollen, Raven heraus. Dieser Raven wurde dann von einem anderen Raven niedergschlagen. Der "neue" Raven wurde dann von Crow als Doppelgänger entlarvt. Cyrus hatte nach dem Abgang von Crow auch Raven still und heimlich gefeuert und diesen, vermeintlich leichter zu kontrollierenden Doppelgänger eingesetzt. Crow rechnete nun wohl damit, dass sich der alte Raven seiner losen Gruppierung aus Oldschool Hardcore Wrestlern anschließen würde, doch Raven hatte andere im Sinn. Er knockte beide General Manager im Ring aus. Nach einem Match bei Cold Winter's Night zwischen Cyrus und Crow um den Posten des General Managers tauchte Raven auf und schlug Cyrus, den Gewinner des Matches, Ko. Erfolge Titel *2x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *1x United States Champion *2x SAW Hardcore Champion SAW100 *Platz 29 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 40 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 8 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 40 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 52 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 50 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 15 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 5 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 16 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 77 in den SAW100 2018 * Platz 38 in den SAW100 2019 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2015: Sieger der Kategorie "Match des Jahres" (Damien Sandow vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Drake Younger vs. Heimo Ukonselka vs. Mick Foley vs. Raven bei der Survivor Series) * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (Bray Wyatt vs. CJ Parker vs. Raven) * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline des Jahres" (Raven/Foley/Wyatt/Rollins) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Aufbau der Dekade" Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler